Just Another Breaking Dawn
by FlyingToHogwarts
Summary: Finally, the wedding day comes and Jacob decides he needs one last chance with Bella before it's all over. What will Edward do when he sees Jacob all the way in Phoenix Arizona? Read to find out! Rated for safety. Discontinued
1. Waiting

Jacob sighed as he went straight through the line of people waiting to get their bags. The airport in Phoenix was a lot larger than the one near Forks. He had cropped his hair short for the occasion, and he made a motion to wave it off his shoulders, but then realizing that there was nothing there. Feeling quite foolish, he clasped both hands together in front of him as the line moved up slowly. Finally, after about twenty minutes, he found his small bag and slung it around his shoulder, sighing again and moving out of the building slowly, as if dreading it.

Bella's heart thumped as she saw people arriving at the lovely place they had picked out for the wedding. She glanced through the upstairs window and suddenly, one of her cousins had looked up, meeting her gaze for a second. Bella's automatic reaction was to clasp her hand over her mouth, and thankfully, it was the hand pulling the curtain back so she could see. The curtain fell forward, blocking the window from anyone that thoughtful cousin might have told. Bella turned around and stared at the face in the mirror. It was not hers, she thought to herself. It was another Bella, a different side of Bella, perhaps, but still, there was no doubt that the stranger in the mirror, was _not _the normal Bella. Her hair was tied up in a elegant bun, curly, and draped over her, somehow looking highly elegant and beautiful at the same time, but still classy. She smiled, showing her vibrant teeth, which were whitened professionally earlier that day. Her makeup was perfect, showing off her chocolate eyes and her cheeks. There was one problem though, and that was that she hadn't seen Edward all day. Of course, rules are rules and _that _particular rule could _not _be broken.

Edward paced in the drawing room quickly. Emmett stood facing a mirror, adjusting his tie, even though it looked perfect.

"Edward, listen, chill," he said in more of a grunt. Edward didn't made a notation that he even heard what Emmett had said.

"I cannot possibly have encountered anything this challenging," Edward breathing, stopping a moment in his tracks, turned wildly around, and then back. Emmett chuckled lightly and shook his head, smoothing his fingers along his forehead.

"Oh really?" he said sarcastically. Edward didn't laugh, or even smile. He paced, groaning and then whipped around, his perfect face mixed with sudden realization.

"Where's a clock?" Edward ordered, almost growling with anticipation. Emmett hastily checked his left arm for the sports watch hooked on it. He stared at it briefly.

"It's almost two twenty," Emmett said calmly, almost fearing Edward's reaction. "It starts at three thirty, so you have like an hour more of complete agony. Don't worry though, people will start arriving soon. I think I smell some humans nearby. Must be Bella's cousins; they said they'd be here a bit early. Too eager, I suppose." Edward growled at this, and certainly was listening to Emmett now.

"Too eager?" he repeated, slowly pacing now. Emmett nodded slowly, regretting what he had just said. Edward took a deep breath and marched up to the window and forced the curtain back, glaring out through the glass. There were three girls, medium height all in their teen years standing about twenty feet away, next to the main building. Edward growled as the girls were engaging in conversation with Bella's mother, the very same person who had seen Bella just today. Edward wished so much for him to just be able to climb through a window and see her beautiful face again right now, but he knew he couldn't ruin the wedding plans. Certainly, not for himself.

Jacob got into the car. His fists clenched the key in the ignition. Why was he doing this? The girl he loved was getting married to a leech. One of them, he thought. Why did he truck himself all the way to Arizona, to watch the one thing he feared the most, the love of his life 

being bonded for life – merely a better term – existence – with one of his enemies? I did this for Bella, he thought, starting up the old car. He remembered the third kiss he experienced with Bella. How it was sweet, but short. He wished, to give up anything, to be back in that position when everything was uncertain and the future was foggier. Without thinking, he was already on the main road even though he had never set foot in this state before. Then suddenly, he heard something ring in his small bag he had from the plane. _Cell phone, _he instantly thought. He took one hand off the wheel and groped in his bag, and finally, snatching up the silver flip phone that was about two years old, and also, no camera or texting.

"Hello?" he asked into the phone, his voice raged as he held it to his shoulder, keeping two hands on the wheel. He was in traffic. There was a soft velvet voice at the other end.

"Jacob, I wanted to say that I am so sorry." Edward Cullen said through the other end of the phone. Jacob paused, feeling the need to roll his eyes, but this was different. The leech's voice sounded sincere, almost as if it was paining him more than Jacob. "I know this must be completely hard for you, and I just wanted to say that if things had gone the other way, I don't know how I would have been able to live. I couldn't have lived. I don't know why…why I had to be so…selfish. I truly am sorry, and if you need anything – _anything at all_ – just let me know, because I am in complete debt to you." Jacob paused for a moment, taking in Edward's words.

"Edward," Jacob said, his voice turning from raged to furious, but he still sounded completely stony, and not so much angry. He could just see Edward's face, his smooth pale skin and his topaz eyes glowering. Jacob felt a sudden sensation to puke. "Look, just shut up about it. I don't care. Just tell Bella…" he paused, thinking about what he would want Bella to hear now, knowing that the leech would tell her anything, now that he had already promised to do _anything _for Jacob, "just tell Bella that _Sam said hello._" Jacob hissed through his small one, pondering over the buttons, and then hanging up on Edward without another word.

Edward was frozen in place, Emmett stood a couple feet away, watching him as he brought the hand holding his black sleek phone down so slowly, a snail could have gone around the world by the time the phone was at his side, and being slipped into his pocket.

"What did he say?" Emmett asked curiously, leaning on the table in the far corner of the room. Edward glanced away, not answering Emmett's question.

"Oh Bella, your cousins are arriving now and well, frankly I hear Edward is getting a little tense in there, but they'll let him out soon." Renée said to her daughter from the doorway. Bella nodded slowly, suddenly glancing down to the small room where Edward was possibly sitting in right at this moment. Emmett would surely be there too. Bella looked around. Her three cousins were standing in the same place as where she has glanced down to moments ago. She slowly took a deep breath as her mother closed the door, and retreated down the stairs. Then suddenly, the doors opened again and Bella whipped around to see Alice standing in a beautiful gown near the door, which was now closed again. Alice was beaming at Bella and there was an awkward silence and then suddenly, Bella rushed forward and hugged Alice, leaving her completely stunned and she draped her arms around Bella.


	2. Hello Edward

"Oh, watch the hair, Bella," Alice said mockingly as Bella leaned back, smiling. Alice was beautiful. Her hair was done up in a sleek and elegant pony tail, which was rolled into a bun on the back of her head, and then drapes of it were braided down so that her neck was covered in tiny little braids. Alice's gown was absolutely stunning; it was radiant red, and had spaghetti straps that were so thin you could barely see them. The dress was simple, but was tight near her chest and stomach, and then puffed out into a beautiful hoop around her waist. It wasn't too flashy, and wasn't too big either. It was just perfect. "Oh you like my wedding plans, yes?" Alice asked with a bit of a French tongue, but completely mock. Bella nodded thoughtfully and looked around. "I messed up on the waiting though. I didn't know your hair would agree with us today, I thought that was going to take longer. It's just leaving you up here longer with nothing to do. Edward's going insane. Emmett said he almost had to restrain him from breaking down the building. I wouldn't blame him, he's been in there for almost three hours. I feel bad now. But, he'll see that's it worth it when he sees you!" Alice said so fast Bella could barely hear what she was saying. She ended with the last word on a high pitched squeal, like a little kid at Christmas who just woke up to piles and piles of presents.

Edward sighed, and sank down into the chair, rubbing his hands through his hair. Then he leaned up and carefully looked at Emmett.

"Go tell Bella Sam said hello," Edward breathed almost silently, but Emmett got the message and retreated out the door, Edward eagerly glanced out, but when the door slammed, he retreated back to his slumping position. _Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella. _His thoughts were surrounded with her name, and he felt trapped. Like he couldn't get out of this. Like he never would get out of this.

Jacob pulled into the place the invitation said and then parked far away as possible. He didn't want to spoil the surprise with his car. Then he got out, already properly dressed in his suit and tie.

"Here we go," he hissed to himself, and started walking towards the group of buildings, where surely Bella would be hidden away somewhere. Only thing to do now was find her, and try not the phase when they kiss.

Bella sat down again, but this time, her back facing the mirror, and her face practically against the window. Then she head something outside the door again. Alice had just stopped bye, but said that someone important was arriving soon and left automatically after that.

"Knock, Knock," Emmett said through the door, swinging it open. Bella's face lit up and she ran over to greet him. "I'm not here to chat, though, I'm just passing a message. Edward called Jacob. He said…that Sam said hello." Emmett said, his tone suddenly becoming stony. Bella froze, her arms in midair. They dropped seconds after that and she turned around towards the window, feeling tears coming on.

"Thanks, Emmett." She muttered, staring out the window at the few cars down in the parking lot. There was one, way over against the brick fence, all alone. Bella felt like that little car that looked oddly familiar, but she couldn't see it properly to tell whose exactly it was. She turned around, tears streaking her beautiful face and her makeup becoming completely messed up if it weren't for Alice's brilliant idea of water proof makeup. Emmett had left, and she was glad. For once, she felt complete sadness towards Edward.

Edward waited for Emmett to walk through the door again, and checked the clock hanging on the wall. He had three minutes until they would let him greet _his _guests. Of course, 

people would start asking who he was after moments of being within feet of Bella's cousins. Emmett opened the door and glared at Edward. Oh no, Edward thought, his insides aching.

"She started crying," Emmett said calmly. Edward topaz eyes seemed to sting as Emmett looked away quickly. Edward had a way of doing this. Emmett got up, opened the door and left, leaving Edward to spend his last minutes in there alone, thinking. _She cried…? _Edward thought. He could hear his brain whizzing with the cousin's thoughts as Emmett emerged from the door. He grinned. Bella's cousins had a way with words, Edward thought, laughing to himself. He watched the clock and saw his sister, Alice trotting along the path and up the hill slowly to come and get him. He smiled. It was time to move. The door opened and there was Alice's shrimp face, smiling at him beautifully, leading him out of his dark place and into the light. Hopefully no one would notice his dazzling looks…

Jacob looked around. There, was that dark haired one, stepping in front of a man Jacob couldn't see the face of. There, over by the South building (as it said on a sign) was some of Bella's cousins, talking to her mom. He looked around again, glancing over at Alice, and then he saw something. It was Edward. Edward Cullen. Hatred filled Jacob's eyes and for a moment, he almost lost his temper. He started towards him, unaware of what his legs were doing. Edward's back was to him, and he was also looking around, but he hadn't seen Jacob. Soon, Jacob was right behind him. Edward turned around, but it wasn't because Jacob was there. His topaz eyes seemed to pop out of his head when he saw who he was standing next to.


	3. Hello Bella

"Hello, Edward," Jacob said casually. Jacob had planned out what he was going to say all on the plane ride. Edward seemed dazed for a second and then finally spoke, his voice confused and yet totally set into stone.

"J-Jacob?" he said, and that was the only time Edward Cullen's voice would be unsure to _anything. _"Jacob Black!" he said suddenly seconds late, more enthusiastic this time. His eyes still glowered. Apparently since Bella had chosen him, there was suddenly and unknown truce.

"Yeah, that would be me," Jacob said in his natural husky voice, glancing over at Bella's cousins, who were staring at them, laughing and blushing. Edward noticed his eye track and followed it to the cousins.

"They're thinking that we are her alone," Edward whispered. Jacob grinned suddenly forgetting who he was talking to. "Look Jacob, truce today? As soon as today is over you can hate me forever, and even plot to kill me, but I would highly obligate if you did." Edward said calmly as ever.

Bella turned towards the window again, there standing next to the building was her beautiful Edward. He was talking to someone Bella didn't know. Bella smiled, whishing with all her heart that he could be up here with her.

"Oh Bella," said a women's voice behind her. Bella turned around slowly to see the one and only Rosalie standing there, in an identical dress as Alice. Her blonde hair was curled and draped over her shoulders. She looked absolutely magazine cover ready. Bella grinned, for she had never really made friends with Rosalie, and never even talked to her. She had thought Bella was just a human putting herself in danger.

"Rosalie, you didn't have to," Bella said, looking at the bouquet of flowers in Rosalie's hand. Rosalie smiled, her teeth perfectly white and straight. Definitely magazine cover. Rosalie 

handed Bella the bouquet of flowers and said they were for the wedding. Bella gladly took them and hugged her.

"Rosalie, I am so glad," Bella said, wiping a tear from her face. Rosalie's face suddenly became sympathetic. Bella automatically realized her mistake. "My makeup, right?" she asked. Rosalie nodded, motioning her towards the mirror. She pulled from her bag a pouch full of makeup and began fixing Bella, who was sitting with her back towards the door. About a minute later, the door opened. Rosalie's face froze and she dropped the lipstick she was holding. It landed on the floor with a clamor, and then everything was silent. Bella stared in the mirror at the door, and then she turned around, not believing what the mirror was showing her.

"Jacob," she whispered, only so Rosalie could hear her. Jacob smoothed his hair back against his head and took a step forward. Rosalie was standing up and almost ran out of the room, motioning to Bella that she'll be back. As soon as the door has slammed Bella had ran and hugged him so hard, it would have hurt a normal person. Then, without thinking of what she was doing – she kissed him.

There was that cool sensation in Jacob's mouth, but then he realized what she was doing, and pulled away. Her face looked confused and a little hurt as she looked down at her feet.

"Bella, no," Jacob whispered softly, his eyes floating to the top of her head. Her hair was done up and she looked beautiful …

"Jacob, I've missed you so much. I don't know…I don't know how I'm going to live without you. I don't know if I can." Bella said, her voice trembling as the light streaked through the open window and danced across the floor. Bella wiped the single tear that treaded down her cheek.

"Well, after today, I'm gone from your life. Please, this is better." Jacob said hesitantly. There was a sudden coldness to his voice and Bella glanced down at his hands. They were rough, and locked in fists so that his knuckles shown snow white. Her eyes started to water and Jacob stepped forward. "Oh no, no please don't cry." He said, turning away, but still very close to her. He glanced up to see her dabbing her eyes, but she was grinning feebly. She noticed he was watching her and automatically smiled more vibrant.

"Don't you remember the last time you tried to 'break up with me'?" Bella asked him, still smiling. Jacob laughed.

"Oh yeah, that was intense," he said, grinning slightly, the corners of his mouth pointing upwards at the glossy white ceiling. He silently swayed inches from side to side as Bella stood perfectly still, almost like a statue. She looked at him, her chocolate brown eyes swimming with tears. "Well I just wanted to see you, before…it happens." Jacob said, swallowing in between his words. Bella nodded thoughtfully, not taking in what Jacob was saying. "So this is goodbye, then?" he asked her, grabbing her left hand and stroking her fingers.

"Yes, I think so. You'll never live without seeing me again and we both know that." Bella said, shaking her head. Jacob half grinned.

"I've lasted this long," he said and with that, he turned around, his hand leaving hers and then he had turned around and was feet away from the door. Then he was gone.


End file.
